Utau Hoshina the Voice of Beauty
by Miles Tails Prower Taiream
Summary: hi this is my 2nd fanfic and my first oneshot and first Shugo Chara! Fanfic this is a  hopefully  romantic Fanfic that you will all enjoy and its a Kutau YAY!


**Mystery voice from nowhere...: Hi there peeps this is my 2nd fan fiction my 1st was sonic the hedgehog anyway... I'm Taiyo and this is gonna be a Kutau one shot and I'd appreciate if you'd R and R**

Kukai POV

whoa.. that was an intense football match them ruffian arashi's shoot as fast as a cheetah runs (at top speed) and oh dam it I'm covered in mud and scratches from them.. and its starting to hurt oww...

Taiyo: come on Kukai be a **MAN**

Kukai: oh shut-WAIT where the heck did you appear from

Taiyo: (grinning) that's my little secret... (disappears)

Kukai: Well.. that was awkward anyways I better head home because it's raining

he starts walking down a street and the night sky is up whilst the moon is lighting up the night sky and the lampposts are lighting the way like eerie candles he was walking through the street when all of a sudden a rush of wind flew at him like a train

Mysterious girl: well forget it then! I refuse to carry on being your little puppet

Mysterious woman: you and your foul temper it will _**NEVER GET YOU ANYWHERE**_

Kukais mind: whoa who are they that.. mysterious face.. her eyes are like a silky violet ribbon... the way they.. glow? Its its.. beautiful.. and her long blonde hair flows like a waterfall and it then spreads out like a burning flame in the night she was about teenage and she ran off towards... **YAMI FOREST! **I MUST save her and so Kukai sped off towards her but she was so fast she even gave Kukai a RUN (emphasis) for his money her black dress danced around like a ringing bell and I could see her eyes were glazed with.. tears! She ran through the dark streets and suddenly disappeared into the forest I put my hands on my thighs panting "WOW she's one speedy little thing isn't she,eh?" When he had enough power left he stood up straight and stared at the bushes "I've heard all sorts of stories about that place.. I better turn around and go...

he went to turn around when all of a sudden.. AHHHHHHHHHHHH! It was a high pitched scream that was very, feminine it came from the forest.. " I can't just leave that could be the girl I saw a minute ago" he charged head-first into the forest hollering "I'm coming" and he charged through the ominous forest the trees loomed over him like, like monsters! "OK I'm freaking out now"

suddenly a voice sounded " Kukai it is okay I will guide you to the rescue from there on you will know what to do.." Kukai: Daichi? Is that you?

Daichi (glowing a powerful yellow)"yes it is I am here with you in your heart watching over you day in day out"

Kukai: "Thank you so much I'll stay strong"

Kukai flew through the thick forestation and bushes as if it were paper when suddenly... "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME LITTLE MISSY" ( a deep gruff voice sounded) "no please don't take me I'm I'm only y-young

"I DON'T CARE" YOU ARE COMING WITH ME"

Kukai was peering through a hole in the bushes thinking to himself _wait isn't she the girl I saw earlier?_ The man with the gruff voice shouted "YES YOU ARE" he slapped her and she fell to the ground, she fell backwards into a tree and her hair covered her face like curtains blood seeped from her cheek and it looked like a tear as it was so close to her eyes her fringe covered her eyes and there was a shadow over her face she fell unconscious her cheek kissed the ground and her hair fell over her shoulders...

Mysterious Girls POV

Mysterious girl: my eyes they are opening and closing everything is going blurry I am about to give up hope... suddenly a boy dived out of the bushes he shouted : " touch her one more time and you _**WILL**_ pay"

gruff man: oh yeah like I'm going to stop 'cause a scrawny little teen tells me so?"

Mysterious boy: I'll have you know I'm captain of the football _**AND**_ rugby team"

gruff man:" oh stop wasting my time I'm just going to go collect this lovely young lady and-

the mysterious boy had a shadow over his face which covered his eyes and nose and he had a black closer to him and purple after the black glow around him "oh no you're not!"

suddenly everything turned dark blue and black at where the floor _**WAS**_and suddenly a little small person appeared out of nowhere and the mysterious boy said : "**MY HEART, UNLOCK** suddenly everything turned black and suddenly the boy reappeared from the shadows he was completely black and he had blood red eyes and shouted "Death Jock" he was on a black skateboard that.. _** HOVERED?**_ He charged straight at the thug and "Death Jock" had a purple glow surrounding him and flew through the thug he landed with a thud on the floor and was knocked out "Death Jock" picked him up and threw him into the sky he disappeared and flashed like a star as he went suddenly "death Jock" lost his black glow and turned back to normal the little person I saw earlier reappeared and whispered something into his ear...

Kukai POV

Daichi whispered into my ear " you have done well now.. go save that girl"

I charged straight to her and laid her head on my lap and said " oh my goodness are you okay"?

She replied weakly: "y-yes th-thank you for s-saving me" suddenly she blacked out

"OH NO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" he lifted her head hugged her and cried weakly " p-p-please?" he laid her down and cried "NOOOOOOOOO!" but then he felt so heartbroken he tried to cry out more but the shadows just loomed over him and he couldn't even cry.. when, he heard something, breathing? He looked down at the girl and saw her breathing he knew she was alive and picked her up and charged back into the forest

Mysterious Girl POV

oww... my head.. it hurts.. so badly slowly her eyes opened after blinking slowly about four times and saw that boy who saved her earlier he said to me " hi there you were in big trouble earlier and I'm relieved you aren't dead you are one tough cookie" he smiled at me and I took a closer look at him his emerald eyes lit up with a positive glow and his hair spiked up like arrows he was about my age and he smiled with a smile that was so sweet it put sugar to shame by his looks I could tell he had nothing but good intentions- He asked " hey are you okay?" I simply smiled at him and said " yes yes I am... I stared into his eyes dreamily I found the strength to stand up on my two feet and looked around there was a fire set up and we were in a secluded part of the forest which overlooked a small lake which glistened like a sapphire jewel I stared at the eerie but beautiful sky that was black with a purple glow and the moon lit up like a crystal I sat down next to the boy on a tree stump and he said " I'm Kukai its nice to meet you" he was wearing a toothy grin and I smiled and replied " my name is Utau, Utau Hoshina he stared at me and said back with amazement" you mean _** THE **_ Utau Hoshina? "yes" I replied "I work at Sanjo Records and I record all my songs there with my manager, but well... he replied in interest " well...?" "I haven't been lets say "getting along" with my manager lately and I'm risking getting fired..." oh that's terrible he replied he looked down at the lake we were in front of I said calmly" don't worry I'm not going to get fired I'm just having some troubles lately" he said " well umm.. I don't know how to ask this but err.. well can you sing for me?I replied with a beaming smile" yes I would love to its the least I can do to repay your kindness!

Kukais POV

when she had replied to that her eyes lit up a bright vivid purple and she ran to another tree stump she jumped up onto the stump and closed her eyes she took in a deep breath in her background the nights sky had a purple tinge in it and stars shone brightly behind her she began to sing a special song which she had written specially

_Alone on an empty stage  
>The curtain falls on my dream<br>And I realize that  
>Like yesterday, tomorrow<br>Will never come again  
>The final scene is always<br>Painful and beautiful but  
>I will dry my tears and open the door...<br>I am born again  
>Courage grows with me<br>So I am no longer afraid  
>My heartful song...<br>My heartful song...  
>I will sing it forever<br>In my hope of it reaching you  
>Japanese~ (Romanji)<br>Daremo inai STAGE  
>Yume no jikan wa mo wo maku na oriteuku<br>Kino wo tou onagi  
>Asuwa nidoto ko naito<br>Kizu kuno  
>Naze toshina wa<br>Itsumo setsunaku  
>Utsukushii kedo<br>Namida fuite tobira tatakou...  
>Atarashii watashi ni<br>Umare kawaru yuuki wo  
>Nashite hazukashi garanai ne<br>My heartful song...  
>My heartful song...<br>Utau yo itsumademo  
>Anata ni todoki masu you ni<br>Hazukashii omouide ni  
>Yasashi saira mezameru<br>Youni sumaou ni na  
>Nenaina<br>My heartful song...  
><em>_My heartful song...  
>Utau yo itsumademo<em>  
>Anata ni todoki masu you ni...<p>

I have been shown the voice of an Angel she sings with such passion and beauty she looked so, happy when she sung and she sounded so beautiful I was left speechless

I stared at her my eyes grew to twice their size and her eyes darkened " didn't you like it" Utau looked down I couldn't find the right words and so I just said " Utau your voice sounds like an angel and when you sung that song it was filled with so much heart and so much joy..." her eyes lit up again

Utaus POV

I looked him in the eye I was so overjoyed I jumped up and down and had tears rolling down my face and I replied " thank you so much i'm so glad you enjoyed it!" she come back over to me and sat back on the tree stump with me and we looked into each others eyes dreamily we moved closer to each other and the next minute we well...

Normal POV

the two of them leaned in and kissed each other the moon shone down on the two like a spotlight the wind picked up and was blowing Utau's hair behind her, but she didn't care at all the grass danced around them whilst the waves in the lake rippled and glowed a calm blew over the two lovers then the bushes stopped rustling and then when they broke the kiss they looked at each other and stared deep into the lake and leaned onto each others shoulders

**THE END**

**Taiyo: well folks that's all this was my Kutau oneshot and I tried to make it as romantic as possible and I'd be honoured if you would pretty please Review Thanks!**

**~Taiyo**


End file.
